Gods don't like word searches
by angelfishpuppy
Summary: Title says it all. Short one-shot on Sadie and Anubis. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Gods don't like wordsearches  
>Sadie pov<p>

It was my 14th birthday. It's been a year since my birthday present's  
>were gramps as a baboon and gran as a vulture goddess (which by the<br>way almost killed me! Not like that unusual)

To get away from bing famous for the day, I went to a graveyard to see  
>Anubis. No I know what your thinking, where's walt?<p>

A few months after my last birthday walt's life ended when he did his  
>last spell to help us put something back together (I'd rather not talk<br>about it)

_Anyways,_ I went to the closest graveyard and I went to a random  
>grave. I saw Anubis just sitting there in his jeans and black tee-shirt.<p>

"Hey Anubis," I greeted

"Hello Sadie, nice to see you when your 14" He said. I forgot it was  
>my birthday. Did I forget to mention that? I think I did.<p>

I saw a book in the gods hand, I figured it was maybe a spell book or  
>god comes up to me and hands me a pen.<p>

"Sadie can you help me find 'universe' in this wordsearch. I can't  
>find it," He says to me.<p>

Oh my god, what was the god of death doing with a word search?

"Umm sure." I answered. It turned out the word 'universe' the one he  
>was looking for was only his second word he finding.<p>

Anubis and I found half the words. ( ok I found them.) there was  
>actually another reason I wanted to see Anubis.<p>

"Umm Anubis?, can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure ask away." he said

"Can you contact people from the dead?" I asked another question.

"Sadie I am the god of death, of course I can contact people form the  
>dead. Did you want to see your parents? I can take you to them<br>myself." he offered

"No not that. I want to see an old friend." I said and that was all  
>Anubis needed to know- for now<p>

"And who might that be?" He wondered.

"Walt." I answered seriously.

"Why him?" The god asked.

"Because a few months ago walt said something to me and I never said  
>anything back. Now I would please like to contact him Anubis." I<br>demanded.

"At least after the wordsearch sadie." He answered I sighed and said ok.

Anubis had the hang of it I found six in a row. He couldn't find this  
>one words and he got so fustrated he completley destroyed the book by<br>ripping it in half. I put it back together withy spell, I giggled I  
>thought Anubis was delaying me from seeing walt.<p>

"Ok now that we finished this dreadful wordsearch, we can now contact  
>your friend Walt." Anubis said to me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Anubis used his magic to summon spirits thingie. It took a while so I  
>was twirling in the dirt with my combat boots.<p>

When the spirit came up it had to focus a little bit. Automatically i  
>knew it was Walt.<p>

"WALT!" I screamed louder then I meant to.

"Sadie" he says to me

"Walt it's so good to see you!" I shouted

"how did you contact me Sadie I thought you couldn't do that?" he  
>sounded confused<p>

"what so you don't want me to see you." I said sarcastically

"NO! I'm just utterly confused a bit. So how did you contact me?" he  
>asked<p>

"we have to thank Anubis for that." I said thanking Anubis

"oh yea Sadie I forgot to tell you. Happy birthday! I've been counting  
>the days, it's been hard but I got the right day." he says to me.<p>

"Thanks Walt." I thanked

"oh Sadie I forgot to say, you can talk to a spirit for 5 minutes."  
>Anubis chirped in<p>

"What!" I screamed at Anubis

"Sadie your father has more power than I do so he allowed only 5  
>minutes of speaking to a spirit" he instructed me<p>

"OK I better make it last" I mumbled to myself

"the new charmaker we have at the mansion will never be good as you."  
>I said to Walt<p>

"thanks Sadie that was the nicest thing anyone said to me since I was  
>here like when I died."<p>

"Walt I need to tell you something, I miss you so much and what you  
>said to me on your last day was really sweet. Thank you." I said<p>

"you are so welcome Sadie I just wish was there to hug you let alone  
>kiss you for a happy birthday." he sighed<p>

"Walt I do t-" Walt was flickering. He had to go. I really didn't want  
>him to.<p>

"Sadie, listen to me, I love you!" Walt screamed.

"I love you too!" I said

Walt flickered away and I had a single tear running down my face.

"Anubis thank you. I got what I wanted for my birthday. Oh and before  
>I forget I had a great time doing that word search with you." I thanked<p>

"you are so welcome Sadie." he said to me.  
>"oh and. Before I forget too, thank you as well sadie."<p>

I didn't know what he meant, but before i could figured it out he bent  
>down and kissed my left cheek. I kinda stuttered. Then he moved to the<br>right and we touched lips. His lips were warm and cozy (lips are  
>really hard to explain!)<p>

I joined in it was a great kiss. I could honestly tell that Anubis  
>didn't want it to end.<p>

He cleared his throat "happy birthday sadie." he walked away and  
>dissapeared. That was Anubis.<p>

Man, I was on a roll today one guy said he loved me and a god kissed  
>me! I am on fire!<p>

My 13th birthday was action packed and irritating. My 14th birthday  
>was waaaay better. This was better than last year with gramps as the<br>god of baboons. 


End file.
